A little pain
by mitzu phantom
Summary: Soy incapaz ahora de reprocharte algo, de querer matarte e incluso de desearte lo peor en tu vida, muy por el contrario, espero muy dentro de mi que consigas lo que siempre deseaste y que jamás te rindas…que seas feliz y que el mundo te de lo mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little pain **

Lo tengo tan cerca, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, suspiro al darme cuenta de que al fin lo tengo, que al fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, imagino sus ojos azules escondidos bajo sus parpados que descansan ante la infinita noche y sonrió con la felicidad que hacía mucho no tenía.

Suspiro afligida, no quiero despertar, no quiero darme cuenta de que todo es una mentira que terminara con todas mis ilusiones, con la vida que yo ya e construido para él y para mi. Muevo inmediatamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, esos pensamientos no pueden estar dando de vueltas sobre mi cabeza, no mientras me encuentre cerca de su presencia, no mientras lo siga amando con toda mi alma, no mientras me consuma por dentro ante el deseo de tenerlo a mi lado.

Me alejo un poco para contemplar la situación, esta ahí, descansando, durmiendo, sin prestarme atención, sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi presencia. Sin decir una sola palabra…lo siento distante, las pequeñeces de los momentos que antes disfrutaba han pasado a formar parte del pasado desde hace algún tiempo. No se que hacer, quiero tocarlo, hacer que reaccione y decirle cuento lo amo, cuanto lo extraño, cuantas ganas tengo de que las cosas sean como lo eran en un principio, cuando yo también sentía que él me amaba.

Pero…lamentablemente hoy… e vuelto a despertar de mi sueño… el que en un comienzo me pareció perfecto…

(…)

No pude mas, trate de ignorarlo todo, de que aquella vez en la que desperté agitada ante lo que en sueños me atormentaba pasara desapercibida, pero no fue así…preferí…preferí…alejarlo de mi.

Me siento vacía, me tiro de nuevo en la cama, no e salido de aquí en días, no e podido, no e querido, nadie lo a esperado…¿de que me sirve?...no quiero cometer el error por tercera vez…porque estoy plenamente consiente de que si él se aparece, dejaré todas mis promesas atrás y lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Odio ser tan débil, detesto el tipo de persona en la que me e convertido, me doy lastima a mi misma, e olvidado como sonreír…las cosas no me importan, quizás él tampoco ya me importe y digo quizás porque…lo peor de todo es que, lo acepto, si él volviera, si el Danny que yo conocí hace un tiempo regresara yo seria la misma de siempre…

(…)

Continuara…

Un nuevo fic… para mi mucha de las veces un fic es una manera de desahogarme y escapar de mi mundo U.u este fic refleja muchos de mis problemas internos como muchos otros n.n espero les guste n.n y claro que me dejen sus comentarios… pff que me levantan mucho el animo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little pain**

**Cap. 2**

Las ganas de tomar el cuchillo en este preciso instante son tantas que e decidido encerrarme bajo llave dentro de mi misma para no terminar con mi vida hoy, para no acabar con todo ahora mismo, estoy reprimiendo todo el dolor dentro de mi y a causa de ello estoy a punto de explotar.

Quiero tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo a un lugar en el que nadie me conozca, quiero correr como jamás nadie lo a hecho y quiero regresar a mi antigua pesadez de oscuridad porque ya no necesito nada mas, porque ya no tengo nada mas.

Son ya mas de las doce de la noche y no tengo ningún rastro de querer dormir, siento que mis ojos estas mas abiertos que en el día, y aun no puedo controlar del todo los pensamientos estúpidos que están rodeando mi mente.

He buscado desesperadamente entre mis pertenencias una caja que se encontraba arrumbada en el fondo de mi armario. La tome con cuidado y con la misma dicha que hubiese experimentado ante una sorpresa saque las pertenencias que ahí había guardado hace algún tiempo…mi ropa…mi maquillaje…la misma Samantha Manson que todos conocían y que había esperado por resurgir nuevamente y hoy esta de vuelta al fin para placer o no de quienes quieran opinar.

Y se preguntara el mundo..¿que es lo que perdí?... pues bien…me perdí a mi misma.

(…)

En una hora puedo tenerlo todo, y en un minuto puedo perderlo de igual forma. Los momentos felices puedo contarlos con la mano y dedos me sobran, la veracidad de mi vida es poco comprobable.

Me siento mal, los problemas en mi vida están siendo cada vez mas insoportables, no le encuentro una razón de ser a todo, dicen que para merecer hay que sufrir, pero yo ya estoy harta, en los 20 años de mi vida, jamás e tenido algo seguro, porque cuando algo parece ser mío siempre me es arrebatado con crueldad.

Y no pienso ser la misma de antes que se esta derrumbando por todo, porque hoy, porque hoy e salido de mi habitación y estoy mas dispuesta que nunca a afrontar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, con lo mas valioso que hasta hoy aun tengo…mi seguridad.

Porque no puedo crear en mi mente una imagen de perfección, porque no la quiero, porque realmente yo espero algo mas de esta vida, porque se que si soy fuerte el mundo no necesita darme nada, soy yo quien estaré completamente satisfecha conmigo misma, porque así tiene que será partir de este día.

Porque lo único que necesito no es amor…lo que yo necesito es….

Continuara.

Hola, perdón x tardarme un poco en subir la continuación de este fic. Me sorprende lo que pude llegar a escribir hace… Ammm… algún tiempo. Esta un poco enredado hasta ahora pero solo esperen. Ojala les guste y me dejen sus comentarios q son muy importantes para mi. Nos vemos… bye.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little pain

Cap. 3

Me e refundido en mi misma nuevamente, y nadie entiende la razón y el porque, y no tengo la mínima intención de decirle a nadie lo que esta pasando, como me estoy pudriendo por dentro como una fruta que a sido pisoteada en mas de una ocasión.

E salido a ala calle con mi dolor a cuestas y han estado a punto de atropellarme en mas de una ocasión pero no me a importado, no me interesa, no quiero absolutamente nada y mucho menos la lastima de las personas que al caminar me observan como si fuera un caso perdido, hundida en mi soledad y represión, cansada de vivir y de correr hacia un callejón sin salida hoy me e demostrado a mi misma que soy mas que el peor ser del universo, soy esencialmente la chica mas perdida de camino como nadie.

Me e perdido en tus ojos por 52 segundos y e caído con los pies bien puestos en la tierra inmediatamente, e intentado arrancar de mi piel tu presencia y la navaja no ha sido de gran ayuda… y … ¿piensas que te voy a decir de lo que soy capaz?, ¿tiene intención de que de ahora en adelante te responda con la verdad?, ¿piensas que soy tan estúpida como para echarme de cabeza yo sola y decirte lo que ya hace siete horas hice?... estas muy equivocado.

Detrás de mis lagrimas, e renunciado hoy mismo a todo, a todos, a mi misma, y e probado cosas que jamás pude imaginar…

¿Dime que te parece mejor?

Sobredosis, tomarme completo el frasco e mis pastillas, caminar accidentalmente por el boulevard, un corte vertical en mi mano, el puente mas alto de esta ciudad, ahogarme en mi almohada, caminar por las vías del tren cuando va a pasar, o simplemente esperar un mes mas y morir de inanición. . .

Como veras hay demasiadas opciones, elegir una es lo de menos, olvidarme de mi misma es lo mas fácil, dormir tranquila imposible, continuar con mis días como si nada pasara es mas fácil que voltear a ver el final de mi camino.

Mi destino, siempre a sido y será el mismo…soy una basura, la basura que jamás será recogida, el pedazo de soledad que siempre e buscado.

La felicidad es una palabra que no es capaz de mantenerse en mi vida…

Danny…es inútil decirte mas, es francamente imposible…Adiós.

_**Continuara**_

Espero que comenten este capitulo, no tengo mas que agregar, bye


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little pain**

**Cap. 2**

Las ganas de tomar el cuchillo en este preciso instante son tantas que e decidido encerrarme bajo llave dentro de mi misma para no terminar con mi vida hoy, para no acabar con todo ahora mismo, estoy reprimiendo todo el dolor dentro de mi y a causa de ello estoy a punto de explotar.

Quiero tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo a un lugar en el que nadie me conozca, quiero correr como jamás nadie lo a hecho y quiero regresar a mi antigua pesadez de oscuridad porque ya no necesito nada mas, porque ya no tengo nada mas.

Son ya mas de las doce de la noche y no tengo ningún rastro de querer dormir, siento que mis ojos estas mas abiertos que en el día, y aun no puedo controlar del todo los pensamientos estúpidos que están rodeando mi mente.

He buscado desesperadamente entre mis pertenencias una caja que se encontraba arrumbada en el fondo de mi armario. La tome con cuidado y con la misma dicha que hubiese experimentado ante una sorpresa saque las pertenencias que ahí había guardado hace algún tiempo…mi ropa…mi maquillaje…la misma Samantha Manson que todos conocían y que había esperado por resurgir nuevamente y hoy esta de vuelta al fin para placer o no de quienes quieran opinar.

Y se preguntara el mundo..¿que es lo que perdí?... pues bien…me perdí a mi misma.

(…)

En una hora puedo tenerlo todo, y en un minuto puedo perderlo de igual forma. Los momentos felices puedo contarlos con la mano y dedos me sobran, la veracidad de mi vida es poco comprobable.

Me siento mal, los problemas en mi vida están siendo cada vez mas insoportables, no le encuentro una razón de ser a todo, dicen que para merecer hay que sufrir, pero yo ya estoy harta, en los 20 años de mi vida, jamás e tenido algo seguro, porque cuando algo parece ser mío siempre me es arrebatado con crueldad.

Y no pienso ser la misma de antes que se esta derrumbando por todo, porque hoy, porque hoy e salido de mi habitación y estoy mas dispuesta que nunca a afrontar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, con lo mas valioso que hasta hoy aun tengo…mi seguridad.

Porque no puedo crear en mi mente una imagen de perfección, porque no la quiero, porque realmente yo espero algo mas de esta vida, porque se que si soy fuerte el mundo no necesita darme nada, soy yo quien estaré completamente satisfecha conmigo misma, porque así tiene que será partir de este día.

Porque lo único que necesito no es amor…lo que yo necesito es….

Continuara.

Hola, perdón x tardarme un poco en subir la continuación de este fic. Me sorprende lo que pude llegar a escribir hace… Ammm… algún tiempo. Esta un poco enredado hasta ahora pero solo esperen. Ojala les guste y me dejen sus comentarios q son muy importantes para mi. Nos vemos… bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little pain**

**Cap 5**

Soy yo, soy ahora yo misma la que acepta que todo a terminado al fin, no hay mucho que decir, no hay nada que explicar, simplemente es la realidad…para el dia de hoy, ya nada podría funcionar.

E decidido al fin tomar las riendas de mi vida, y empezar de nuevo, uno de mis sueños se han roto, mas no así, los demás, aun siento que soy capaz de lograr muchos de ellos, y de buscar aquel punto en el que me sienta en paz.

Soy la misma gótica de antes, la misma con una sola diferencia: ahora no me doy miedo a mi misma, me siento fuerte, porque lo soy, siento que los golpes que en este momento me da la vida es por alguna razón, y aunque no sepa bien para que son, no me queda otro remedio que aceptarlos.

Dime Danny…¿tu eres feliz?, porque la verdad es que yo estoy empezando a serlo, poco a poco, con esfuerzo, con platicas internas cada día, pero empiezo a recobrar toda aquella tranquilidad.

E tenido un sueño, uno de aquellos que tanto me abruman en la noche, sin embargo, a sido bueno, a sido bueno darme cuenta que la chica de catorce años se quedo atrás hace mas de seis años…la vida no es una novela de las que escribo ni mucho menos un cuento de hadas, podría ser parecida a un relato de terror, pero la verdad es que no es así…

No te molestes en volver como antes, porque esta vez soy yo la que a tomado una decisión, no me hagas hacer cosas que no quiero, ni decir cosas que no deseo…no me hagas ser parte de tu mismo juego, no hagas que yo empiece algo que no quiero hacer…estamos mejor así.

Este día, la duda me esta quemando, se a aparecido alguien mas en mi vida, alguien a quien conozco de toda la vida, alguien que a estado conmigo cuando mas lo e necesitado, quien me acepta tal cual soy, son todo y mis estupideces y mis ideas locas, con todo y mi oscuridad y aun sabiendo mi secreto mas profundo nunca me a juzgado, ni regañado…simplemente me a dicho… "tu puedes lógralo todo"….y me pregunto yo… ¿será acaso que.,…?

Continuara….

Bueno aquí el quinto capitulo.. espero sus comentarios, aunque e de decir que no me agrado mucho esto ultimo que he escrito, espero mejorar..waa tengo que ser exigente conmigo

Nos vemos Bye…


	6. Chapter 6

**A****Little****pain**

**Cap****6**

Abrí los ojos y nadie estaba ahí, no estaba nadie a un lado mío sosteniendo mi mano y diciéndome, como cada día lo había estado esperando, que todo saldría bien, me concentre en imaginar la entrada de una sombra sin nombre y sin rostro por la puerta de aquel cuarto blanco y sin embargo…nunca pude ver nada…no mas que sombras dentro de mi intenso dolor de cabeza que en cualquier momento me dejaría perpleja venciéndome de una vez por todas.

Sabia perfectamente que algo no estaba bien…lo supe desde un principio y después de todo aun seguía aferrada a la posibilidad de que todos los pronósticos estuviesen equivocados.

Cerré los ojos entendiendo que los rostros de las voces percibidas a mi alrededor no podrían ser bien recibidos por mi sentido que al parecer se había quedado dormido.

Quise olvidarme de todo, olvidar que me sentía como una estatua en un mundo donde a la gente no le importa el dolor de los demás, me deprimió el hecho de saber que en tales circunstancias, seria mejor estar muerta a seguir un camino en el que no había espacio para mi.

Si algo inundaba mi mente en aquel momento era la pregunta de… ¿Dónde estabas tu?, ¿Por qué aun no aparecías en mi vida? Y…. ¿en donde podría encontrarte?, me hacías falta como nunca y a pesar de que jamás había tomado la molestia de buscarte, esta vez, esta vez sentía la necesidad urgente de saber en donde estabas… en donde estaba el verdadero amor de mi vida...

Parecía inocente el hecho de pensar que aquella persona indicada par mi, apareciera sin darme una señal, pero al mismo tiempo podía afirmar que en la vida, nada estaba escrito, y que él…seguramente, en algún lugar del mundo, quizás también estaba buscándome…

(…)

Hasta que un día, sin que yo lo imaginara o lo esperara y en el día en el que mas te necesité…te encontré.

Quizás ahora las heridas pudieran ser curadas con mi propia fuerza y con el amor de alguien que estaba siendo sincero, que me estaba dando todo aquello de lo que yo carecía, que se llevaba con cara mirada mis miedos, mis rencores y mi soledad.

Esta por demás decir, que hoy, lo tengo casi todo, y quien me hizo sufrir como nunca ya no tiene espacio, ni cabida dentro de mis pensamientos.

Algo es seguro, en esta vida toda acción tienen una reacción y todo hecho mal cometido recibe su paga algún día.

Hoy e encontrado a alguien mas…su nombre…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little pain**

**Cap. 7**

Hola…

Soy incapaz ahora de reprocharte algo, de querer matarte e incluso de desearte lo peor en tu vida, muy por el contrario, espero muy dentro de mi que consigas lo que siempre deseaste y que jamás te rindas…que seas feliz y que el mundo te de lo mejor.

¿a que se debe este cambio?

A nada en particular. Me canse, eso es todo, me canse de ser la única que sufre por ti, la única que a pesar de todo te esperaba en el fin del mundo de ser necesario, de ser la ilusa que caía siempre que tu me hacías sentir como basura…¿sabes porque?, porque no lo soy, no soy ni una basura y no soy mas la niña inmadura que no aceptara la situación.

Quebraste el piso en el que yo estaba apoyada, desapareciste la ilusión que me tenia con una sonrisa en el rostro, y aunque ya no hay suelo que pisar, e de decirte, de afirmarte con todas sus letras que esta vez…no…CAI. Estoy de pie, con la frente muy en alto, esperando a enfrentar la vida con toda la fuerza que sea necesaria, con el último aliento si las cosas así lo ameritan…

Es cruel saber que todo acabó hace mucho, que las palabras eran tan solo eso, palabras vacías que no decían nada, que no eran nada y que ya no me servían para eso…para nada.

Que difícil es aceptar cuando todo termino…

Que ironía de la vida es darse cuenta de la noche a la mañana que a veces las situaciones son tan solo sueños que se hacen realidad por algunos instantes y que después desaparecen tal como llegaron…

Quizás lo único que lastima es no saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que paso…¿Cuándo fue que todo se vino abajo?, ¿Cuándo fue que los días se transformaron en solo horas transcurridas sin ningún significado?.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en tres meses desaparecerías de mi mundo, no les hubiese creído, y ahora que a sucedido, lo acepto, y continuare buscando, buscando algo que quizás tenga mas cerca de lo que yo imagino.

Alguna vez dije que jamás podría decirte adiós, porque no era capaz siquiera de pronunciarlo, mucho menos de afrontar la idea ni la situación, porque no veía mi destino sin tu compañía, pero…no lo e decidido yo, primero lo decidiste tu y hoy soy yo la que quiere tomar la decisión.

No e derramado una sola lagrima ya, y no es porque no me queden, la realidad de todo es que saldrán de mis ojos tan solo por situaciones que realmente lo ameriten, la sangre de mis venas jamás escapara por ti, no mas, y no pienso tener guardado mas dolor ni rencor dentro de mi.

Si algo puedo agradecerte hoy…es que sin querer…tu me has hecho la persona mas fuerte en este momento, la chica que ahora es capaz de salir adelante por si misma sin refundirse en su soledad…

Hay alguien que te espera a ti, hay alguien en este basto universo que me esta buscando y a quien no esperare sentada…saldré ahora yo misma a buscar…

Los momentos maravillosos son lo único que quedan ahora guardados dentro de mis recuerdos, escritos muchos de ellos en simples hojas de papel que jamás nadie leerá, porque toda historia que comienza algún día tiene que terminar…esta historia que un día me atreví a llamar "mi felicidad"…a terminado…comenzare alguna otra que se titule…"mi realidad".

El tiempo siempre nos da las respuestas, espero que cuando tu las entiendas no sea demasiado tarde, aunque comienzo a creer que así será.

Adiós…Danny.

**Continuara…**

Bueno antes q nada, gracias x sus comentarios para el capitulo anterior, me anima mucho saber q me apoyan y q les gusta lo q escribo con tanto cariño y una q otra lección jejeje n.n una disculpa por haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, quizás ya lo habrán leído en algún foro en el que publico n.n Noticia!... el grupo de Danny Phantom que hice en facebook va por muy buen camino wii pueden unirse busquen "Zona DP", nos vemos pronto espeor no tardarme demasiado .


End file.
